


Before.

by taurusmegido



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Accurate if u include hoodie and masky in the mansion, Alex x Jay slow burn, Angst, College, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Random - Freeform, Tim x Brian, Weed, alchohol, boys being dudes, college dorm shit, everyone hates alex kralie, getting a house and an apartment, jessica is a lesbian, kinnie shit, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusmegido/pseuds/taurusmegido
Summary: This is just a collection of random kinnie mems dont b pressedTim and brian are pining, and alex and jay are slow burning, anna o o pJEssica iS a FunKY leSbIAN





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

College had just started, it was a fresh start from the awful 4 years of greasy teenagers and parties. Brian and Tim decided it would be a good idea to go to the same college seeing they could save some money sharing a dorm, plus they just enjoy each others company. Brian was the one to recommend going to the college they were attending, and tim just shrugged and went along with it. The light brunette was going for a nursing degree, he’d always wanted to be able to save peoples lives. Even if it meant cutting into people and removing things. Tim, however, was going for welding, it's what paid good and he had already learned how to do it with his parents, before he was chucked in the mental hospital. Plus he didn't really plan on doing much with his life seeing he didn't think he was gonna get very far anyways, so he went for easy.  
Brian had drug him to the moderately sized campus to show him around the foriegn place that they would soon call home. It was open house day, and they definitely needed the tour. Tim cleared his throat and let out a few hearty coughs before speaking to the man on the right to him.

“So...This really is the place, Huh? I'm so not ready to deal with this shit.” he let out a light chuckle, resulting in a few stray ‘ha ha’s ‘ from his best friend. 

“This is it! I know it definitely isn't the fanciest school but it's a cheap education. Plus if my plan works, we shouldn't have a problem graduating with good grades.” 

“Uh huh, and what so called plan do you have?” Tim raised an eyebrow and started matching brians walking pace, which was leading to the college entrance. 

“Study my ass off and make you work hard too, You really can't expect me to not make you pass” Brian smiled at the slightly shorter man, which was almost as intoxicating as 2 bottles of straight vodka. Tim couldn't help but smile back. 

“Good luck with that, If this year ends up like i think it will you'll be doing way too much work and ill be dropping out”

That earned a light punch in the arm for tim, and a chuckle.

“Hey!”

“You asked for it, Short Ass”

Brian got a crisp punch back as they laughed while walking to the registry counter, asking for their dorm room number, and class information. Which they hastily got in a mere 3 minutes, and immediately started going around the mediocre campus. Brian was leading the way to their dorm, trying to find the right floor , when he eventually stumbled upon a room advertising a film registry for a student film called ‘Marble Hornets’. He looked at tim and grinned widely.

“No absolutely not” Tim exclaimed, crossing his burley arms.

“Come on! It’ll be fun! Plus think about the extra credit we would get, literally on the first fuckin day! It’s a win win,” He walked towards the entrance and looked back at Tim. “Ill just have to do it without you if you won’t join me”

TIm sighed and waited in the hallway, until he eventually heard his name called by his only friend, and slowly trucked into the small, two boy filled room. 

“Tim , you gotta try out the plot is so cool! Plus, Alex could really use your help.” brian beamed with excitement written on every crevice of his face, and tim just rolled his eyes and took the chair the boy was once sitting in. He didn't want to do this but, if it meant making brian happy and getting extra credit, he was in. 

The rest of the interview for the tryouts went well, and they both got the part on the spot seeing they were one of the only ones to actually be interviewed for the characters they received. The two stumbled out with Alex Kralies contact information, and went back to hunt for their dorm, eventually finding it. Brian inserted the key, and opened the room which was quite spacious for a dorm. The two walked in and noticed there was only one bed, they really didn't have much money left over to get a new one, so they took designated spots. Brian on the left, Tim on the right. They unpacked their bags and started making the place a little more homey , and decided to call it a night for now. School started in 4 days, so they had a bit more time to tour the campus the next day. 

“Im whipped” 

“All we did today was walking and try out for a student film” Brian said pulling the comforter up onto himself

“Still whipped, mr. stamina” 

Brian smirked and smacked him with a pillow, egging him to go to bed. But the truth is, neither of them could sleep. They stayed in bed, silently, letting the night’s noises fill their ears, and the moonlight shine into their new room. Slowly , but surely, the two drifted off to sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	2. Booze and Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of their final day of sophomore year in college, warning, weed and alcohol mentions, and sliiight nsfw. Part two is a l i t t le smuttier so be prepared baybies.

It was the end of their sophomore year of college, and things were finally seeming good. TIm and Brian had invited the gang over for a drink, to kick off the last day of the school year, and every one was finally excited to wind down after such a stressful year. Tim had barely passed , with brian’s help, alex had struggled to finish his student film, so he scrapped it for the year after countless arguments, and ended up making a short film about tim rollerblading. Jay had joined the friend family and ended up almost failing his classes, and Jess had gotten the 2nd best grades out of all of them. They all slowly piled into the two boys dormitory, and had brought too much booze for 5 people. Amy had called a rain check, seeing as she went to go visit her family as celebration for another year of the hell hole.

“Jess! You made it on time, have you seen the other two?” Brian said, pulling the girl into a warm , sober embrace.

“It's always a pleasure,” She lifted the two bottles of alcohol she had in her hands labelled smirnoff and fireball and grinned. “Nope, 20 bucks they’re in their dorm making out and forgot to check the time”

“Do i owe you money if i agree with you?” Brian chuckled out, crossing his flannel covered arms.

“Booze, gimmie gimmie”  
Tim took the bottles and put it with the stash the two boys had been collecting since the middle of the school year. 3 packs of budweiser, 2 bottles of tequila, and a hearty bottle of aged whiskey tim had found god knows where. He moved himself in front of the shitty radio they had got at the beginning of the year and started playing some moderately shitty pop music. Jess and brian looked at eachother grinnng widely.

“OPPA!” the two yelled out humorously, lifting their arms in the air. 

“Wait i got one more thing!” 

Brian rushed to one of the many cupboards on the walls and pulled out a pretty decently sized bag, filled to the brim with the devils lettuce. He turned back to the other two, grin wide, and excitement large.

“Jesus fucking christ is that why you didnt want me going in there?” Tim said, ecstatic nonetheless. 

“OO , can always rely on my fellow stoner” jessica said with a snort, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Brian put the bag bag and they shared a few more laughs, when Jay and Alex had stumbled in. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey guys, sorry were uh, late. Hope we didn't worry you.” Jay exclaimed, face red and neck purple. 

Tim nearly shit himself laughing. Brian and Jessica both handed each other 20 dollar bills , and laughed at the two boys who clearly had just macked on eachother for much too long. Jays face turned bright red, and so did alex’s. 

“What never seen your local fags coming late? Wipe that stupid grin off your face brian.And Tim? stop laughing i know you do the same with brian when no one is around.” 

“Someone didn't get dicked down the right way” Jess spurted out, covering her mouth soon after to quiet the loud laughter escaping her lips. 

Alex chucked a can their way and brian caught it, opening it. Jay held the angry boy back, apologising for his actions and shutting the door behind them. 

The night was young. Everyone sat down in their designated area’s, bringing a can of cheap warm beer with them. as they cracked open cans of shitty warm beer, They joked around, and began the chaotic night.

“Bet you can’t chug this entire thing” Jess pulled over the bottle of vodka, giggling tipsily. This earned a competitive look from brian, who quickly swept away the bottle and flicked the cap off with ease.   
“You’re challenging the wrong light weight , bitch”

“HAHA bring it!”

“Brian dont-” Tim went to go take the bottle, but he was already swallowing gulp after gulp like it was water quickly. Tim sat back down and sighed, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“If he fuckin passes out, i blame you jess”

“With relish.” she said, swiping the now ¼ filled bottle from brian, and chugging the leftovers.

“You guys are disgusting” Alex said drunkenly, swaying around like a man on stilts.

“Come on at least share you hogs” Jay went to grab the bottle but in a matter of seconds it was already gone. Brian hiccuped and made eye contact with tim , who just started laughing at the now drunk man.

“Ohhh my gof i almost forgot about the weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed.” brian strutted to the cupboard again and pulled out the pound bag of weed, the smell filling everyone's noses. Everyone cheered and gave thanks to the drunk fool, who bowed in their grace. 

“Thank you thank you ill be here all week “ 

He plopped onto the bed with all of his weight, and pulled out his bong set, and a few bowls so everyone could smoke at the same time.

“Ba- Brian do you even think you'll be able to grind that ? you’re pretty drunk” Tim put a helping hand on Brian's left shoulder, offering to help.

“Nahh i gaht it. Besides I like grinding, it's my specialty” he winked at the burly man, which made his face burn like fire embers. 

“WE GET IT YOU’RE HORNY. now get the damn weed in my lungs pussy boy!” Alex said , face first into jays shoulder. Which resulted in jay kissing his head, then quickly brushing it off like he totally didn't do that.

“GAY” Jess proclaimed, laying on the floor between the two couplets. 

Brian grabbed his pikachu grinder and stuck a few nugs in it, twisting it frantically. Once it was small chunks, he stuffed three bowls and handed them to the others.

“Where's mine?” Tim said , Leaning against the wall, scooting a bit closer to the drunk man.

“Oh i thought we could share since bong rips are a bit stronger” 

Tim rolled his eyes as brian packed the bowl , very clumsily. Tim smirked and caught the falling bits of weed.

“You’re good at grinding, but definitely not packing.”

“HAHA BOTTOM” Jess and Alex yelled out, brian hurled a pillow at both of them, face beat red.

“Oh fuuuck off , you can’t say shit Kralie! Jess, you just, shhhhhjjkfj” 

They all ended their feud quickly when lighters were passed around, the stench of marijuana filled the room, and spilled out the freshly opened window. The bliss of high spread the room quickly, silencing nearly everyone for 10 minutes. All you could hear was the radio, softly playing in the background. Tonight had just begun, and they intended to make it memorable.


End file.
